First Time
by eltda
Summary: This is an AU one-shot. Sexy times ensue.


This is my first time writing let alone publishing any type of content like this. Please review! Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

"Again," he demanded.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Again," he repeated exasperated, running a hand up and down my chest, biting on the bare skin at my side and then soothing the bruises with his tongue.

"Always hurting me," I teased.

"Shut up, you love it." He rolled his eyes.

I did love it.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, knowing perfectly that I wouldn't need to elaborate.

"I think so," he answered. Short. It was like pulling teeth.

"You know, if there's anything you want or need to say, I'm here for you," I tried to reassure him. It was important the he knew that if it mattered to him, it mattered to me.

"I know" -a pause and then- "stop trying to distract me and… _again_," he pressed, emphasizing at the end.

I gave in.

I pulled his body on top of mine, too fast for him to make any smart retorts. "You want it, again?" I asked, sticking my tongue out and licking my lips.

He faltered for a fraction of a second, looked into my eyes before snapping back into place and replying, "obviously."

"That means last night was, well, it was alright?" Since when did I ask that as genuine question instead of a rhetorical one?

"Alright?" He laughed. "I woke up and jacked off in the middle of the night just thinking about how hot it all was." No shame whatsoever in his tone of voice at this confession.

"You did what?" I was by then sure that any attempt at trying to be mysteriously sexy was out the window.

"Yep," he said smugly.

"You should've woken me up. I would, I would've loved to help, offer to take over." I didn't like the fact that I had missed it.

"I just didn't want to wake you up for that in the middle of the night…" he trailed off.

"Oh, I would've loved to be woken up in the middle of the night just for that. I'm already imagining how it would've gone." I really was. All the endless possibilities…

"Maybe, but there was also something kind of sexy about you being asleep next to me while I came all over myself thinking about you. Like I knew I could have you, but the restraint made it kind of hot, you know?"

He dropped his head and began sucking at my neck; right on the spot where it automatically made my hands grope his ass.

He met my gaze and I stared stupidly at him because no, I didn't know. I tried voicing my confusion but even that seemed absurd.

"So you're telling me that you got off by me being asleep next to you, instead of waking me up to be the one to get you off?" I'm pretty sure the question was confusing at best, but I had no idea how else to ask it without giving it any more importance.

It was good he spoke my own personal language because he simply laughed and said, "yes."

"You're so weird."

"You weren't moaning 'yes weird, right _there_ weird, like that weird?' as far as I can remember so," he countered with mocking moan sounds.

"I didn't say you weren't amazing at sex," I pointed out, because obviously there was no connection. I hoped.

He rolled his eyes. "Again."

It was an amazing feeling, having him naked and on top of me after having him sleep naked and next to me. For some reason, that knowledge made it all the more exciting. All of this. Whatever it was.

"Shower?" I suggested.

"Kinky," he replied, getting off me and already making his way to the bathroom, turning the water on without another word.

"What's so kinky about showering?" Because I really wanted to know, and the view of his ass was distracting me, and I'd be damned if I was going to get fully hard before he did.

"It's not the shower, it's what you want to do in there with me," he called out, already inside.

I was sure I had some sort of sarcastic and eloquent response to throw at him, but as soon as I opened the curtain, I forgot. He was right. The water running down his body and the way his hair stuck to his forehead was equal parts adorable and sexy. I didn't care to pretend I wasn't fighting to get hard so he wouldn't tease me. I wanted him to see how my entire body reacted to him, how the most minimalistic as well as the most drastic attention to me from him drove me insane regardless.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I stepped inside and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. My hands roamed through slippery skin made warm by the water. His lips parted and his mouth chased mine, intense, raw.

His tongue fought mine, his response to my body and my advances better than I could ever imagine. The way his own hands touched my body, and the way his mouth tried to take charge while my entire body pinned him to the wall was incredibly hot.

"Get the soap and start cleaning yourself," I said out breath, dropping to my knees and putting a hand on his stomach to keep him from moving too much.

He was hard. Rock hard. I felt it on my hips while I was kissing him, and I had felt it last night when he was inside of me, and I couldn't wait to feel it again in my mouth right now.

I stroked once, twice, three times. There was pre-come leaking from the slit of his uncut cock. I squeezed gently, smearing my hand, and his body jerked under me. I pushed him back with my other hand, and brought my soiled thumb and forefinger to my mouth to taste it. It was salty and thick.

I wanted more.

I looked up at him behind eyelashes and he met my gaze, eyes dilated, almost black. I took the head of his cock in my mouth, slowly rolling my tongue around it, teasing him and watching him drop his head backwards, foamy soap running down his entire body. All at once, I took him in my mouth, his curved cock hitting the back of my throat, and his body fought hard not to push into me, to grab my head and lock it in place.

While the idea was appealing, I didn't want that to be how the morning went about. I grabbed his hips and sucked, tightening my curled lips as much as possible around the girth of his length, guiding his hips with my hands, enjoying every twitch and moan, driving him to the edge and stopping, the groans of protest extremely satisfying. I wanted very much to take him apart, to have him come undone down my throat and swallow his come.

I also wanted more.

Instead, I began to sloppily nip at his thighs, cupping his balls and rolling them around my hands, pulling at them with my mouth.

I looked up at him, and he smiled darkly. "Come here," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him until our foreheads were pressed together.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, " he said back, chuckling. "Turn over," he breathed into my ear, biting my earlobe, and making my body shudder with pleasure.

The water felt nice running down my back, and the spot where his back had been to the wall was warm to my chest, my face. He stood facing my side, almost leaning into the wall himself.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he purred, coming to stand behind me and pressing his body onto mine, hugging my chest and lathering soap all over my torso. His hands moved expertly, caressing my shoulders, my stomach, and pushing me towards the wall again. He wandered all over my body, keeping me facing and leaning on the wall. I felt a warm hand begin to massage my arm while the other ran the remains of a small soap on my back. Lower back. My ass. He kept his hand there, cupping and squeezing my ass. I felt desire burning in my stomach.

He leaned into my ear again, "you look so sexy like this, exposed and offering yourself to me."

I moaned.

"Do you like this?" he asked, squeezing my ass one more time and moving a knowing hand to part my cheeks, pressing and rolling a finger around my entrance.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled, not quite able to maintain his teasing charade. He dropped his head on my back and kept it there while he pushed a single finger inside of me. He brought his other hand to my mouth and I bit his thumb, hard. He pushed the finger further up in response and the pain burned enough to wince at the contact and pull away from him.

He held to me tightly, not letting me get away. The pain ebbed away slowly and he circled the finger inside of me, biting my back and pushing his cock against my ass cheek.

Another finger. This time I welcomed the intrusion. I pushed myself down towards the fingers that were so deliciously circling inside of me, pushing and pulling and I never, ever wanted the contact to end. I felt my own cock twitch in response and pre-come leaking. He rubbed his thumb against the head and I pulled away, pushing into his fingers even further in return. I knew I could go on like this forever, the pain on my face from leaning on the wall be damned.

I wanted more.

He seemed to read my thoughts because soon after he uttered, "bed."

I complied only too willingly, grabbing a towel simply as a knee-jerk reaction and pretending to dry us both as thoroughly as the present situation allowed. In reality, I couldn't give less of a fuck. Wet or dry, I was about to be with him again in less than a twelve-hour period. I was in heaven.

My back hit the mattress followed by his body landing on top of mine. Limbs on limbs intertwined with each other, followed by awkward moving and positioning.

"Lay on your stomach," he demanded, while pretty much doing the job of putting me in that position himself.

I felt bare and exposed, having my back completely naked and accessible to him. It had been different last night, but I welcomed the change, even if it made me feel vulnerable.

Somehow I expected for him to rest on his knees and push inside of me, but instead he kept his body against mine. Never losing contact.

"You're so fucking amazing," he said over and over, aligning himself with my body, opening my ass cheeks enough with his cock, still wet enough to slide with ease.

The thick head of his cock began to go in and the burning pain was back. He nibbled my earlobe and kissed my back reassuringly, pushing in ever so slowly, slowly.

"Hold on," I pleaded.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I leaned my head forward, trying to relax and adjust to the pain.

"Just relax," he voiced my thought, "you know, I can't begin to describe this, what it means and how amazing it feels."

I didn't comment, there was too much going at once, and although I echoed his thought, at the moment I wanted to relax and stop from hurting. Of course, what he'd said distracted me enough to relax. I felt as he began pushing inside again, slowly, and while it burned, it wasn't unbearable anymore.

He began moving in circles, the curved shaft that was his cock easily hitting _that_ place. I began to move with him, to want more, to encourage for more. He pulled out and slammed inside of me hard. It hurt incredibly good.

There was no rhythm at first, just the languid moving of his hips and mine trying to pick up the pace.

"You want more?" he teased. "You want harder, faster?"

"Yes," I almost begged, "harder."

"Say please," he warned, stopping altogether.

"Fuck!" I shouted, "will you just fuck me?"

There must have been either enough of a plea in that sentence, or enough edge, because I was now being slammed into the bed, almost hovering with the on and off contact as the thrusts became almost violent. He kept his chest on my back the entire time and that turned me on even more. As if he knew I desperately wanted his entire body to be connected to mine somehow as he pushed deep inside of me. Hands were all over my body, and he kept thrusting. There were moans escaping his own mouth, and I could only rock my hips to meet him with every thrust.

I had to bite the pillows to keep from screaming his name. I was limbless. The only thing I felt was the spot he hit with every push and shove, and the moans that escaped my mouth. And somewhere I registered his own breathing, ragged and tired.

Tired yet the rhythm became faster, harder. I wanted him to never, ever stop. Yet the thought of him coming inside of me was something I wanted. Wanted badly.

"I think I'm going to…" he trailed off, and with one last thrust he was coming inside of me, screaming at the top of his lungs with the relief of his release. I rode him through wave after wave of pleasure, clenching my ass, making his body convulse with sensitivity.

He lay on top of me spent, gingerly kissing my back.

"That was amazing," he declared.

"Agreed." I said.

He pulled out and away, and I missed the contact instantly.

"Your turn to get off," he said.

I turned over and lay on my back, too tired to really try anything, but my cock hurt with erection that needed to be taken care of.

"Let me," he said, and began stroking my cock.

I knew I wasn't going to last long enough, if at all. I was spent with pleasure, and I needed the release immediately.

Sure enough, it only took a few strokes.

"I'm going to come," I said desperately, expecting a mess being released on my stomach.

Instead, his mouth went straight to my cock and he began sucking, and I felt my cock pulsing into his mouth, my come going directly down his throat.

I shivered.

There were a few moments before his mouth began to move again, sucking at my now spent cock, and the shocks of pleasure after coming were too much. I had to push him away or I'd faint at the sensitivity that it caused.

He looked up at me smiling, raising eyebrows suggestively and blowing me a kiss.

"That was…" but I couldn't finish. Amazing didn't even begin to cover it.

"I know," he agreed, "now lets take a nap. I'm pretty sure I'll wake up wanting to jack off in a few hours."

"Promise you'll wake me up?" I asked hopeful.

"Promise," he said, making his way towards me and arranging himself in a way that his body would be cuddled completely against me, and pulling my hand to rest at his waist.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

The ambiguity and not writing any names was done on purpose as I tried to experiment on the reader imagining more than what character they chose to do which role...


End file.
